Un giro inesperado
by chibi clau
Summary: Hana toda su vida ha creido que era el hermano mayor que pasará cuando se entere que su madre dio a su hermano mayor en adopción podrá Ru ayudarlo a pasar esta pena.
1. Epílogo

soy nuevita en la página este es mi primer fic espero les guste no me linchen si no es de su agrado, quiero agradecer a mi mejor amiga que sin saberlo fue quien me inspiro a escribir este fic y a mi editora que fue quien me impulso a publicarlo y que se dio el tiempo de leerlo y ayudarme a mejorarlo dicho esto espero les guste espero sus review para que me ayuden a mejorarlo

Clau

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Epílogo

Acababa de salir de su casa… se sentía cómodo en ella pero no le quedó otra opción más que salir, se lo habían solicitado de una manera no muy grata que digamos. Por lo general, esa no era la forma en que le trataban, aunque por esta oportunidad, su madre prefirió pedirle que se fuera antes de que escuchase aquello que un desconocido de nombre Ritsuka le iba a decir.

¿Quién demonios era ese tal Riksuka? En su vida ni el nombre le había sonado.

Ritsuka Narusawa.

Era un hombre tan alto como él, pelo rubio, delgado, ojos verde claro, mirada extraña de ésas que realmente al verle daba miedo. No tenía la más mínima idea que era el encargado de dar la noticia que cambiaria su vida.

Mientras el pelirrojo se encontraba afuera, su madre hacia esfuerzos casi inhumanos para que este personaje no se contactase con él, ya que eso le traería más de una complicación en su relación con el chico. Conociendo su carácter, al saber que ese muchacho era su hermano no sería fácil de entender para él, y mucho menos saber que su madre tuvo que darlo en adopción por no tener como sostenerlo.

Para la mujer, ese sería el peor de sus temores hecho realidad. A lo largo de toda la vida de su "hijo", el sólo pensarlo, el estómago se le hacía nudos. No quería que nunca llegara ese momento.

Sin embargo, el día había llegado.

Y como lo imaginó, no tenía idea qué iba a hacer…

Mientras tanto, Hanamichi, como todos los días, se dirigía a la TODAI. A pesar de haber vivido toda su vida en Kanagawa, se había visto prácticamente forzado a irse a Tokio a estudiar Derecho para poder mantener y asegurar el porvenir de su madre y hermana Yuiko quienes, gracias a los esfuerzos de Hana, habían podido mantenerse durante largo tiempo.

Al hacer su recorrido habitual para llegar a la Universidad, Sakuragi no podía sacarse de la cabeza que sería lo que aquel personaje querría tratar de manera tan insistente con su madre y el porqué se enfureció tanto cuando esta le pidió a Hana que se fuera.

No lograba entender absolutamente nada la reacción de su madre, estaba muy alterada con respecto de aquel joven, a quien ella parecía conocer muy bien, pero que no se molesto en decir ni su nombre.

Tal vez asumió que ese joven es una persona con la que, simplemente, no deben relacionarse ni el ni Yuiko.

Pero era él.

Un curioso por naturaleza y que su lema es que las reglas existen para romperse.

No se quedaría con las ganas.

Así que averiguaría quien es Ritsuka Narusawa, o se dejaría de llamar Hanamichi Sakuragi…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

notas: TODAI es la Universidad de Tokio es así como le llaman en Japón

espero les gustase el fic y estoy a la espera de sus impresiones para que me digan que tal está la historia , el primer cap es la historia de la madre de hana es cortito también para aquellos que se pregunten si va a salir Rukawa pero deben tener paciencia esto va a contestar la pregunta de mi editora almenos quien lo pregunto y creo que yo también lo preguntaria

espero poner el primer cap pronto para que me den impresiones

Chauuuuuuuuuuuuu Clau


	2. Génesis

como ya lo habia dicho antes agradecimientos especiales a mi editora que realmente hace trabajo de joyeria es realmente buenisima y me ha ayudado un monton este cap trata de la historia de la madre de hana para quienes se preguntan y que hay de yaoi solo deben tener paciencia porque el zorrito aparecerá en el 2 cap solo es cosa de esperar un poquito y lo van a tenrer en escena y disculpas por la demora

espero sus review y ahora contesto los ya enviados

Andrea: amiga gracias no esperaba menos de ti agradezco que leas mis textos y me ayudes un besote y bueno tu ya leiste este cap de antemano pero de todas formas espero tus comentarios

Gabo: es raro que un hombre lea este tipo de historias aunque me han dicho que hacta donde va no es raro que un hombre se interese en fin gracias por tus comentarios

Sakura: coincido en que es corto pero este cap va a ser algo más largo gracias por tus aportes y espero que te guste este nuevo capitulo ya que demoro algo en aparecer ya que estoy un poco atareada pero el 2 ya está en camino o demorara mucho tiempo en ser publicado

Clau

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cap 1: Génesis

Eran las 5 de la tarde de un lluvioso día y una joven de 15 años llamada Ran se encontraba totalmente consumida por el llanto y la desolación. No era nada del otro mundo, no sería la primera ni la última mujer del mundo. Pero vivirlo en carne propia era terrible.

No se lo desearía ni a su peor enemigo.

Sentía que su vida había terminado.

Había quedado embarazada de un idiota irresponsable, que en cuanto se enteró de su estado se desapareció de su vista. Bueno, realmente ese no era el punto. Lo que tenía agobiada a aquella chica eran sus padres. Imaginémonos que son de esos en que aparentar significa todo, escudándose en que eran muy convencionales y que no le permitirían ser madre soltera.

De seguro le echarían de la casa, después de un largísimo sermón.

No podría ver sus caras. Su cabeza daba vueltas pensando en lo que querían.

"Hemos puesto toda nuestra confianza en ti, pero resultaste ser fácil como tus compañeras de salón"

"¿Sabes lo que diría el vecindario de ti si se enteraran?"

"¿Crees que es muy bonito tener un niño que parece más tu hermano que tu hijo?"

"Tener un bebé no es que tendrás una muñeca más"

Definitivamente, eso no sería nada agradable.

Su primer impulso fue abortar, una salida fácil y por la puerta de atrás. Incluso una amiga de una amiga le dio la dirección de una de esas clínicas en que son higiénicas, solucionan el "problema" rápidamente y son cien por ciento discretas.

Total, el que no nace, nunca existió. Sus padres no sabrían nunca y ella seguiría con su vida…

Paró en seco. Estaba en la puerta de la dichosa clínica.

¿Seguiría?

Se tocó el vientre y lo acarició. Aún no podía moverse, pero aún así, el instinto de madre, hizo que pudiera sentirlo. Era una personita que está dentro de ella ¿Se sentiría capaz de matarlo y continuar su vida como que no había pasado nada?

Sería una asesi… ¡No!

¡No lo era!

No podía gritar. No podía expresarse. Era indefenso.

Pero tenía derecho a vivir. No podía. No quería hacerlo.

Si fuera por ella…

Así que salió corriendo del lugar, no era forma de solucionar las cosas. Lucharía para que el niño naciera.

¿Cómo?

Había que ver las opciones y no tenía muchas. Una era irse por su cuenta sin esperar que le echaran tener a su hijo y ver como hacia para mantenerse ella y su hijo, la otra era dar a este hijo en adopción.

Había que esperar. Sólo el tiempo lo diría…

Y así fue. Los días se hicieron semanas, y las semanas se hicieron meses, sin embargo, la pequeña Ran aún no había tomado una decisión. Un día cualquiera, su madre terminaba de preparar todo para la cena, ella no tenía muchas ganas de salir de su cuarto, había estado todo el día llorando y su aspecto era notablemente demacrado, dado a la hipersensibilidad que tenía por su embarazo; no era tan fuerte como antes.

Pero siempre tuvo fe que sus padres, al verse en la situación, lograsen entenderla. Las cosas no salen como siempre uno espera, y ella no fue la excepción, puesto que su padre acababa de ser despedido. Por lo tanto, la noticia de un nuevo integrante no le iba a hacer mucha gracia que digamos.

Octavo mes de embarazo y aún no había sido descubierta.

Una gravidez bien ocultada por la angustia infinita y las circunstancias. Ran era de rasgos finos y delicados, siempre sonreía pero desde aquella fatal visita al doctor de esa joven solo quedaba su sombra, un pequeño recuerdo. Era tan delgadita que "escoba con patas" era un apodo que no podía negar que era para ella. Envidia de sus compañeras, que podía devorarse lo que se le cruzara al frente y no engordaba ni medio gramo. Así que sus padres no se preocuparon demasiado, pensaron que sólo era una ligera alza de peso; tal vez al ser tan delgada, no vendría mal para que llegara a un peso acorde a su estatura y dejar las proporciones anoréxicas, que siempre le critican.

Eso de tapar su embarazo no era tan alarmante si lo pensaba mejor, porque en exactamente un mes más, ese alza de peso estaría en sus brazos y se movería. Y eso sí que no lo podría disimular. Dependería completamente de ella, estaba contra el tiempo, y ya no le quedaban opciones.

O le decía a sus padres, o tendría que desaparecer del mapa para tener a su hijo.

Hasta la fecha su mentira había logrado mantenerse gracias al uso de fajas y del escaso peso de ella, lo poco que sobresalía, lo escondió con la faja y con ropa ancha.

Desgraciadamente, el mes pasó sin que ella se diera cuenta, en un día de paseo con sus padres y de forma inesperada, el bebé pidió nacer. En un auto acelerado y sin darles tiempo de reaccionar, Ran les contó todo. Aquellos papás nunca imaginaron aquella mañana, antes de salir, que su inocente hija les diría que nacería su nieto, y ahí estaban con Ran en el trabajo de parto. No podían entender cómo nunca pudieron ver que era lo que pasaba, hacía tiempo que ella estaba muy rara.

De esta forma llegó al mundo un pequeño rubio, con aquellos ojos cerraditos y tan acurrucadito, le pedía protección a su precoz madre, una que sabía que no lo podía sostener.

La decisión fue difícil, y por qué no decirlo, contra su voluntad, pero era lo mejor para el bebé. Como lo esperaba, sus padres no la apoyaron y fue así como esta dio en adopción a su hijo a una pareja, en que era estéril pero de fecundos sueños, de apellido Narusawa, los que al ver al bebé quedaron fascinados, supieron inmediatamente que le pondrían Ritsuka.

Al menos sabría que quedaría en buenas manos y sería feliz. Aún así, no se perdonaba así misma y por supuesto, no perdonaría nunca a sus padres porque tomaron más en cuenta "el qué dirán" que su felicidad. La relación con ellos nunca volvió a ser la misma, tensa al punto que a veces llegó a ser estresante. Pero Ritsuka, para ellos era como si nunca hubiera existido.

Sin embargo, para Ran, era un tema de todos los días. Habían días que podría pensarse que ya lo había olvidado, pero bastaba ver a un niño rubio para que la cabeza le diera vueltas…

¿Ya irá a la escuela?

¿Qué dibujos animados verá?

¿Se llevará bien con los demás niños?

¿Qué rasgos sacó de ella?

En fin…

Pasaron los años, el tiempo curó un poco las heridas y los amorosos tratos de su novio Hiroshi Sakuragi, hicieron que aminoraran su pena. Más tarde, se casó, y aquel buen hombre jamás se enteró de aquella desafortunada historia, sino hasta muchos años después, cuando por cosas del destino Ritsuka pidió conocer a su madre biológica. Temía que su esposo malentendiera las cosas y la abandonara por ser una mala mujer.

Fue difícil para Hiroshi, aceptar lo sucedido. La relación matrimonial fue muy tirante por esa época, más que nada, porque no imaginaba que Ran fuese capaz de ocultarle algo tan importante. Finalmente aceptó y ambos quedaron en que esa historia moriría en esa visita hecha por Ritsuka y los señores Narusawa.

Lo que los Sakuragi no se esperaban era que pronto estas vistas serian realizadas con cierta frecuencia y que Ritsuka buscaría reintegrarse a la vida de su madre, pues tuvo la madurez suficiente para entender la situación dolorosa en que se encontraba cuando lo dio en adopción. A pesar de eso, la relación entre ellos era ciertamente distante, sobretodo por parte de ella. Pero tenía una gran razón para ello.

Hanamichi.

Un chico que siempre lo tildaban en la escuelas de conflictivo y problemático, sin contar el explosivo carácter y que seguramente no estaba dispuesto que otro hijo desplazara su lugar, hicieron que lo prepararían muy despacito. Aunque, siempre era más urgente ir al colegio para ver en que "travesura" del día se había metido el chico, lo que hacía que Ritsuka siempre fuera relegado a un "pendiente".

Mientras tanto, las reuniones con su otro hijo se hacían en un restaurante, pero cada vez se hacia más difícil para Ran. Cuando murió su marido Ritsuka dejó de mantener contacto con ella poco después, porque ella se fue para Kanagawa, una isla algo lejana, lo que se limitó a verla solamente en ciertas ocasiones.

Para el rubio, pronto el interés a su familia biológica comenzó a ser hacia sus hermanos, más aún en Hanamichi, con quien tenía más ilusiones de compartir. Entonces le pidió a su madre que le hablara de él. De sus gustos, de sus avances en el basketball, su carácter sociable pero complicado; pero los gestos de su madre cambiaban drásticamente cuando pedía conocerlo. Eso era el fin de la conversación.

Nuevamente todo cambió Hana salió de la escuela y se fueron a vivir a Tokio otra vez. Las inseguridades de Ran, hicieron que Ritsuka se sintiera excluido y aceptar que en esa familia jamás tendría un espacio.

Un año después, se enteró por conocidos en la Todai de la difícil situación en que se encontraba la familia de su madre biológica.

La sangre tiraba y este joven, ahora de 25 años, se vio en la necesidad de buscar a esta familia con la esperaza de que por esta vez su madre le aceptaría ayuda.

Quizás Ran no ha sido la mejor madre, pero a pesar de todo, lo era. Y la quería.

Sin embargo, tendría que enfrentarla para llegar a sus hermanos, sobre todo a Hanamichi, quien tenía demasiado peso en sus hombros. Pensaba que el pelirrojo no podría disfrutar de su juventud, la que él afortunadamente podía hacerlo, aunque no podía sentirse bien que su hermano no pudiera hacerlo.

Ni que fuera de cristal. Hana tenía todo el derecho a salir de esa burbuja y enterarse de la verdad.

Lo que no sabía es que, tal vez, Hanamichi sí era un cristal que podría romperse…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

nada que comentar salvo que este capitulo viene a explicar cosas que se veran en capitulos posteriores el próximo capitulo se va a ver como hana se ve envuelto en esta historia del pasado de su madre espero que les ubiese gustado el 1 cap así que diganme que tal

Dejen review aportan a mejorar la temática si es que algo no les agrada

Chauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

Clau


End file.
